Being a Boy in A Dress
by TooSchoolForCoolTooCoolYou
Summary: Eric died the day he was bullied now he is reborn as a Ralts, how will he survive? Or when two other become Pokemon too?
1. Chapter 1

_I always knew that I would die in the hands off a idiot.._

* * *

You know my life was pretty average until I died.. But my second life of let me tell you that was a life! And well my third one was awesome to but I can't tell you it...yet. Ok lets start from the beginning.

When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much...

Just kidding, I meant I'll start from my death.

It was a warm and sunny day, the broom closet which I called my room, was shaking due to a 300 pound woman stomping down.

"Erik! Where is that ingrate!?" My _step mother _yelled stomping down my room. Causing the wood to break.

I opened my eyes quickly and looked at my smashed clock. _7:30 I'M GONNA BE LATE!_

I grabbed my my back pack and a shirt before running out my room grabbing a piece of toast that was on the table. My father looked at me disapprovingly.

"Sorry pops gotta run!" I yelled running out the door and taking my old shirt off. I ran a little slower then normal but then again I was trying to eat toast and change my shirt. When I crossed the street leaning on the pole I spit the toast out of my mouth and layed my backpack down catching my breath.

I got up a couple seconds later. I walked past the park looking at the small Pokemon running around. I smiled and then fell due to not watching where I was going.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Russell said. Russell was the school wait no town bully.

"A wimp in a wimp." Wade said. He was a weakest person in town and outta town but for some reason Russell decided to hangout with him.

"Oh hey fellas you know I would just love to be beaten up but can we do this later I'm late." I said nervously.

Unfortunately, they ignored me and kicked me in the gut. They laughed and continued to stomp on me. Until Wade had some of my mouth blood on him.

"Twerp got blood on my shoes!" Wade said kicking me at the back of my head.

Russell smirked and picked me up and threw me in the trash can.

He and Wade grabbed a bat or something and smashed it against the trash can over and over again.

I begged them to let me out. They hit and kicked harder until I couldn't breath or see. I passed out or well died.

They stopped after I stopped doing anything. They slowly opened the can lid and grabbed me out.

"Hey twerp wake up!" Russel said.

"Wake the hell up Dick!" Wade said kicking my stomach.

"Dude is he breathing?" Wake asked.

"Fuck! Run!" Russel said lifting me into the trash ran and rolling it down the road.

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. "Did they throw me in a cave or something?"

"No." A voice said somewhat childishly.

"Did they leave me underground?" I asked.

"Eh." The voice said.

"Um... Wait! If I'm not in a cave but underground where am I?" I asked confused.

"Well technically your not underground but in the sky but your not in the sky either so um.."

"Ok then... Wait talking voice in the sky but underground.. I-I-I'm..."

"If you say Pokemon world then your wrong! Your dead stupid!" The voice said happily.

"Wait why would I say Pokemon world? Wait what I'm what!?" I said shocked.

"Dead you know D-E-A-D? Or not alive? But your alive right now because you it wasn't your time yet. Or you get to got to hell which I recommended they have cookies!" The voice said.

"How did I die!?" I asked on the verge to tears.

"You where...murdered." The voice said in a deep voice.

"What! Wait who are you?"

"Oh now you ask! I'm Mew!" Mew said appearing in front of me.

"No. Way." I said.

"Yes. Way." He said mocking me.

"Prove it!" I yelled.

"Ok your full name is Erik Riley, but your middle is Alan. You have a fear of soup because of eating a bowl of worms when you where 4. You where born when a Poocheyna bite your dads-"

"Alright! "I don't understand," I gasped, trying to come to grips with this. "Why are you here? Do you appear to every one? Where's Arceus? I kind of expected to see him."

"Kid you need to stay on topic! But since you asked Arceus is busy," Mew said, "And humans, when they die, generally are visited by someone else. Griatina visit's most Pokémon who die. Under special circumstance, Arceus and me would see Pokémon when they die. If you haven't figured out yet, this occasion is special."

"What's special about me?" I groaned. "I was invisible in life. I was a loser."

"Oh really." He said raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah kinda." I said stating the obsessive.

"Well you may have been a loser but like I said you died to early. So you get something special!" Mew said clapping his feet.

I raised my own eyebrow. "What do I get and how?"

"I can give you a second life."

"As a human?"

"No." Oh boy. It hit me suddenly.

"A-as a Pokémon?" Mew nodded. "I don't understand."

"I'm offering you this chance, Mr. Erika, because you regretted killing yourself as you did it. You would still be alive if you had had just one more second. So, I'm here to offer you something.

"You will be reborn as a Pokemon. Now, I know how miserable you were as a human, so I can promise you this, your life as a Pokémon will be difficult, but you will be happy."

_Did he just call me Erika! _I thought about being a Pokemon or just walking away and dying. Realizing I don't wanna die..

"I'll take it!"

"Yay I knew you would!"

"When do I start?" I asked.

"In a few days but before you become a Pokemon you have to be something else." Mew said.

"Like..." I said.

"You shall see soon!" He said glowing white.

"Wait what do you mean and what am Pokemon am I gonna be!?" I yelled be fore going into a great deal of pain.

AH! I yelled before feeling like I was being choked.

* * *

Instantly, relief washed over me. The choking feeling was gone, as were the bruises around my neck. Actually, all feeling in my neck was gone, along with all feeling in my body. I felt no pain. What I felt was beyond pleasure, it was the very feeling of life. The most beautiful feeling in the world.

I could no longer see Mew, or the next world. At first, all I could see was a blinding white light brighter then the sun. But then darkness, along with a new feeling of suspension.

I could feel my self-floating in something, maybe goo. Whatever it was, it was thick and comforting. I would never be cold here. I would always be safe. I was enclosed, moving my arm forward. I brushed against something.

I hit where I brushed against something. I hit it repeatedly then I saw a small light coming threw. I kicked it this time making the light bigger. I did this repeatedly until the thing I was in broke all the way and heard soft voices.

"C...me...n...wee.." A voice said.

"Us...a...i...l...ore..." The same voice said.

"Com...on.." It said.

I pushed the thing until I heard a loud crack. Before I fell out a green hand caught me.

A fairly large Pokemon, with a white dress smiled at me.

_I wonder what would happen if I say I don't know her.. I guess it would be better if I just played along... Wait why what is this stuff on my head. I thought looking at the stuff on my head._

She looked at me again and wiped the weird stuff off my "hair" and kissed the top of my head.

"Welcome home baby." She said happily.

I looked at her smiled. She hugged me softly before tearing up. I tried to think of a time when my own mom did this to me but couldn't think of anything even what she looked like. The only image I kept seeing her.

_Weird._

I hugged her back.

"Knight, you can come in here now bring Gracie too." The Embrace Pokemon said.

A tall green and white Pokemon with a swords for hands came in the room, followed behind was a Pokemon with a white body and looks as if it's wearing a tutu.

I was picked up slowly by the sword guy. He smiled at me like I was the only person there.

I looked down at the Kirlia who looked up at me in distaste.

_Well this is gonna be fun..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast enough for ya 8Tyedye8?**

* * *

"Mew what did you do?" A small green Pokémon asked.

"Nothing..." Mew gulped.

"Mew." Celebi said.

"Well I may have just made him more special then he already is..." Mew said scratching his head with his foot.

"How?"

"Oh just a little complications with the egg and stuff." Mew said.

"What kind of complications you didn't kill him did you?" Celebi asked with worry, concern, and for some reason lust.

"No no. Just I got to go explain I'll see ya later." Mew said popping somewhere.

"He just had to mess up my plans!" Celebi said glowing a dark black with a sinister smile.

* * *

After looking at the Kirlia I smiled and that really ticked her off. She humphed and walked away muttering "stupid brat.."

I tried to say something but my voice didn't even make a peep. I guess when Mew said I was gonna be reborn he wasn't kidding.

"Knight we still need to come up with a name for her." The Embrace Pokémon said.

_Her! What! I maybe in a dress thing but I'm still a boy! I thought very annoyed._

"Love you may want to rethink gender." Knight said**.**

"Hm what do you mean Kn- oh." She said shocked.

I then again tried to say something but my voice wasn't saying anything.

I had so may questions to ask like. I wonder what today is... How long was I in a egg? Where am I? But the one question that was in my mind was. Wheres Mew he made me a girl I'm gonna kill em.

I did a whimper/cry thing to get their attention. It worked they looked at me and smiled. The Gardevoir grabbed me out of of the Gallade's arms.

"How bout Solis?" She asked.

"No Musica." Knight said.

"Psi." The Gardevoir said.

"What about Erik?" The Kirlia that didn't like me said.

"Erik? The two asked.

"Yeah. Erik he looks like one. And Erik is the name for a nerd." She said but at the last part was more of a mutter.

The two looked at each others and smiled.

"Erik it is then. Gracie, doesn't Erik sound like a humans name?" Knight said.

"Yea so who cares?" She said.

He shurrged and looked at me again and patted me on the head.

I listened to them talk about some stuff like dinner and their friends and their lives before seeing black dots and going to sleep. I opened my eyes a little later to be in the arms of the Gardevoir rocking me.

_'Wow, this is really awkward! I know shes like my mom now but like I was 16 before I died so like wow..' I thought._

_'Its not weird mommy love us!' A weird voice said in my head. It was so not mine!_

_'Who was that!?' I yelled._

"Me silly!" Mew appeared laughing.

"So not funny Mew!" I hissed.

"Hm, this still isn't private enough.. Here lets go somewhere else!" He said making us appear at a baseball game.

"GO! GO!" Mew cheered eating cotton candy.

"Um, I don't think this is private! OUCH!" I said getting hit with a foot ball. Wait wasn't this baseball. I knew my luck I would get kicked with a foot ball here...

"Aw, fine lets go killjoy." Mew said.

"OMG! I'm a official killjoy! I love MCR!" A random chick screamed.

"OMG! SO AM I!" Another one screamed.

"Hey! Trying to play here go do your fic somewhere else!" A hitter screamed from the crowed.

"Sorry!" I yelled getting nailed with a basketball, "OH COME ON!"

Mew flashed us away from there and in a weird black pit place. "Ok this is private!"

"So?"

"So what?" Mew asked tilting his head.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh that! Well..I was bored.. So I thought you probably had some questions! So just ask."

"Well one is. Where am I? Another why did you turn me in a girl? Or how long was I in a egg. And my favorite WHY CAN'T I TALK!" I yelled.

"Ok first one at home with mommy your in a place called Flash Meadow and here I don't quite know.. Second, I pulled Poke names out of a hat and at first you were gonna be a Bunery but I was to nice, second time a Clefa, third time a really cute Luvdic so then I picked a Ralt. Next about a month. And lastly you can't talk because your vocal chords they um stopped." Mew said happily.

"Wow, that's a lot of girly Pokemon... A month! Wait they stopped!?" I asked.

"Yea, so like you may be deaf... But the bright side is that you can use telepathy soon... I think..." He said with a nervous laugh.

"D-Deaf! HOW!?" I yelled.

"Um when I switched you all of your DNA got switched with the old babies and I got distracted and I got mixed up and I threw your old ones away so you have the old babies one. He said trying to keep in a giggle.

"Wait!"

"What I don't have all day! I got a hot date with Celebi in a hour!"

"Um do you know if I'll ever get my voice back or if not how do I communicate if I can't talk!?" I asked really nicely but if he says one more thing I was gonna kill him.

"Oh simple when a normal baby learns to talk they do simple thing so that what you are gonna do till you know." He said Teleporting off.

"I'm _really_ starting to hate my life!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

A girl with pure black hair a black shirtsleeves shirt covering her white one which was long sleeves. with a small Eevee ridding on her shoulder.

"Damn it, there are so many idiots whose asses I have to kick! I'll have to start carrying a list just to keep track of 'em all right Chika?" Kali said.

Chika nodded and the growled. "Chika what's- CHIKA!" Kali said before getting thrown on the ground. The small Eevee ran to Kali and stood over her alert to anything that would hurt her again.

Men lots of them had guns, rope, and one with a box. One of the men came at Chika with the rope and tried to choke Chika with it. "Men grab the girl I'll get the dog." He said using his hand to hold Chika.

The Eevee charged up for a Shadow Ball but couldn't focus enough to get it ready. She was suddenly knocked down by a large gray wolf-like Pokemon. It leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry babe if you behave we can still have fun."Chika, flinched and cried in fear.

"Chika use your dig attack!" Kali commanded.

Chika shook lose and dug underground and flew up under the Mighteyana throwing him in the air.

Kali, felt a strong pain in her back and passed out but not completely she was still alive but could feel all the pain she could here Chika giving cries and then a silence. Then she totally passed out.

Kali woke up slowly and felt like she was a million bucks, she soon figured out where she was now wasn't where she expected to be.

"Hello? Hey Assholes!" She yelled.

"Chika?"

"Hello madam sorry for my absent I had to deal with a..pink pest." Mewtwo said.

"AH!" Kali said falling down.

"I'm sorry madam for scaring you." He said with a bow.

"W-Where am I? Who are you? What are you? Wheres the guys? Or more importantly wheres Chika!?" Kali asked.

"One question at a time ma'am."

"OK then um... Where am I?"

"You are in a world where very few Pokemon come to. Next question ma'am." He said in a voice that you would be saying to a 3 year old.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fine, you are in between hell and heaven. Normally Groudon take the Pokemon and people that go to hell which you where very close to going if I might add. My little brother Mew and God take care of the others. But since Mew is on a date and Arceus is busy. So I am here instead." He said all in a serious tone not even smiling or frowning.

"What are you?"

"I am Mewtwo, I am on of the strongest Pokemon in existence. I am a clone of Mew but stronger. Anything else?" He asked.

"W-Wheres Chika?" Kali asked.

"Gone."

"W-what?"

"She as passed on to the other world."

"S-she died!"

"Yes." He chuckled. Who laughs when you die and so does your favorite Pokemon!? That's just plain messed up!

"I have a consensus for you."

"Like what?" Kali asked.

"You died before you where ready blah blah blah you get reborn as a Pokemon but blah blah blah. So, do we have a deal?"

"HELL YEAH! What idiot would say no to being a Pokemon!?"

"Since, I explained the rules and such are you ready?"

"Yeah totally! Wait what Pokemon am I gonna be!?"

"You shall see." He said with a small grin.

Kali, tilted her head and vanished.

After, what felt like a while she tried to move but felt trapped in a cell. She started to breath heavily.

_HELP! She screamed._

She could feel being rocked back and forth like on the water. _HELP PLEASE!_

She felt like she was numb in her whole body and could slightly feel like some of her body was shirking while others where growing. She couldn't feel her fingers or toes. Just fur.

Kali screamed shaking her head hoping to knock of something to get her out. She was claustrophobic so tight spaces don't agree with her.

She could feel the tears running down her face and onto her hands.

_P-please.._

The cell began to crack and break enough for her to see a small light.

Kali started to yelled and randomly punch anything.

After a couple seconds she fell out of the broken cell. She felt blind by the light and cried by it.

She covered her eyes and cried. She could still feel like she did when she was 5 scared of almost everything and no idea what to do.

She tried to open her eyes and see where she was but her eyes where still very weak. My ears where very large now and rolled up.

I tried to walk around relining on my ears to alert on any Pokemon bigger then me. I could her some bird Pokemon, a couple dogs, water Pokemon, a trainer you know the normal things. Wait Trainer! Kali tried to use hear the trainer again to know where it was but couldn't hear him anymore.

She tried to open her eyes again and saw the cell she was in and the water fish flopping out of the water and birds flying plus a beautiful sea that was glowing off the sun.

"I-Its beautiful." She said in a whisper.

Kali walked up to the sea and and realized just how tired she was. Breaking out of an egg then running around the place was not the best way to conserve energy. Sitting down next to a lake she spent the time skipping rocks. Decided to get a look in the lake in case there were anymore surprises.

Along with figuring out she had no fingers. But long ears with pink ear insides. Two types of fur covering her body. One brown and other a tan color. She had lots of fur and looked very short like the size of Chika.

Kali sighed, then returned to skipping rocks.

As she was getting ready to throw one, it accidentally flew out of her hands and into the bushes behind her. She heard a BONK, an "ow", then a very threatening growl.

_Fuck..._


	4. Chapter 4

As the growl came closer Kali noticed that she was frozen. "WHO THE HELL JUST THREW A ROCK AT ME?" _Damn it!_

From the bush let out a black and red wolf-like Pokémon. It had a spade tipped tail and long horns sticking out of the back of his head. If that weren't enough, it was several times bigger than she was! Of all the Pokémon to meet now, it had to be one that looked like it had stepped out of the gates of hell! That sucked.

"Oh, joy, it's one of your kind," it sneered, glaring at Kali, "Think you're to girly for me to hunt?" It loomed above Kali, clearly looking for an apology of sorts.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Kali yelled clearly mocking him.

The canine snorted, "You're a Pokémon, you're talking. Not awfully bright are you?" Kali growled softly and snorted.

"Whatever."

"Now about the rock."

"Oops, sorry about that…what's your name?"

"Riper, and if you were wondering, I'm a Houndoom, brainiac."

"I'm Kali! Ok then… I'll be going now." As Kali was attempting to walk away, Fang stepped in front of him.

"Now where do you think you're going, Miss. Bunny. I haven't had my lunch yet," he said, with an is-it-ok-if-you-end-up-in-my-stomach tone of voice.

Fuck, this just isn't my day.

Fang pounced on Kali, which she proceeded to dodge. Fang missed, and as a result, made a rock smash into little pieces. Kali looked terrified causing both ears to go up. She kept jumping to get away. She took a step back not having anymore jumps left in her. When she stepped back she hit the water.

"No where to run now little bunny." Riper said with a sinister smile.

Kali gulped and wished she wouldn't be eaten praying to all gods and legends.

The Houndoom got closer while she went back farther. Relieving that he was a fire type he wouldn't sit a paw in. _Hell YEAH! _He walked in the water about six feet from here. _FUCK! _

"P-please don't eat me! I'm not much of a snack!" I said almost crying on my knees not to be eaten.

He licked his lips and got closer to me. His small fangs glowed a faint red. Wait if his fangs are small and his fire fang I weak it must mean hes weak. _Or hungry._

I ran up to him and hit him with one of my oversized ears. He yelped and fell in the water. He flailed around and screamed. I looked at him knowing I wasn't selfish ok well more bitchy but I gotta help him.

I grabbed his tail and pulled him out. With lots of struggles. If he decided to eat me while where on land I'm dead! AGAIN! Or if he was acting he could jump and eat me. The only thing that came on my mid was I'm gonna be eaten!

When we got on land Kali backed away slowly. Riper got up and shook.

Decided to, against her better judgment, approach the Houndoom. "You Ok?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Kali then picked up a leaf, then proceeded to wipe the water off his muzzle. Riper then slowly got up. "What? You think I needed your help?" Kali, slowly backed away. "Just feel grateful I'm not hungry anymore!" Kali let the air out of her lungs.

Kali looked around before deciding to ask directions from the guy who just tried to kill her. "Hey, do you know where the city is?"

"No."

"Oh."

Kali huffed and walked away not caring he could still be hurt from the water.

"Wait kid." Riper said.

"Hm." Kali said draining the water from her fur.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? And why would you go to the human's city?"

_Because I was human. _"I saved you because I would never let someone die.. Even Pokémon who tried to eat me. And its none of your business!" I said in a way that a bully would be saying to their victim.

He growled and walked away. Rolling my eyes I walked away and looked at the bushes and trees. The bushes in human form where small now they where giants and don't even get me started on the trees!

I walked to the water taking a sip hoping that if I was gonna survived by myself I was gonna need to take care of myself.

_Alone._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mews, hiya Mewtwo!" Jirachi waved to them.

"HEY Starr!" Mew said waving crazy at them.

"Gr..." Mewtwo scowled.

"Hey guys you don't have to worry about sending the human into a Pokemon already did it!" Mew said.

"On the contrary Brother, I have sent the child to earth." Mewtwo said.

"No, I just sent him there!"

"Jirachi, the child was a female." Mewtwo said.

"NO he wasn't!" Mew said.

"Wait so Mew sent a boy and so did I and Mewtwo sent a girl.. Oh my Arceus! Guys we did something bad! We where supposed to send only one child! Not three!" Jirachi panicked.

"No, you imbeciles I have done my part its your twos fault." Mewtwo said in a dull motionless voice.

"Shit! Arceus is gonna have our heads! What are we gonna do!?" Jirachi asked.

"Easy we tell him and ask for forgiveness." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah right! Lets just not tell him!" Jirachi said.

"OK!" Mew said.

"Fine, but when we get terminated for this it is all of your fault." Mewtwo said floating away.

"Whatever..." They both said in unison.

* * *

"Scruff, how about we show you the others?" Ice Fang said.

"O-ok!" I said happily.

I got up from where I was sitting and followed them. They walked over to a large group of Pokemon.

Some of the Pokemon where some I have never seen even as a human. I could recognize some of them, like a Weavile. a couple Starly, Munchlax, Skitty, Eevee, Poocheyna you know the Pokemon that most kids got as a pet.

"Hello everyone. The egg hatched." Nail Tooth said. It was weird of how he talked but I guess it was ok.

A humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes, was in front. So I was guessing that he was the leader or something, I wasn't very good in Pokemon Behavior...

"Bring him up Nail Tooth, pronto." The giant Pokemon said. I decided to call him Sparky!

Nail Tooth gulped and lifted me up and ran (Ok hopped..) up to Sparky.

Sparky looked down at me in surprise and looked deep in thought. I looked at him in a curious way and waved my hand in his face. He frowned at me and sighed lifting me up. "Nail Tooth Ice Fang!" "Y-yes sir!?" "Since you two idiots saw him first what did you decided his name was?" "S-Scruff sir!"

"Scruff? What kind of idiot would name a Pokemon that!?" He asked the idiots.

I giggled, causing Nail Toot and Ice Fang to scowl at me. "H-he looked like a Scruff to me sir!" Ice Fang said with a shiver. They both looked like they where gonna cry for some reason. He must be very tough to be able to scary water types. I know this because Water types are strong against electric types.

"I'm fucking living with idiots..." He muttered.

I looked at the really tall Pokemon and tilted my head. I was so confused.

He sighed and shook his head. "Scruff welcome to the shop." He said walking away with me.

After a couple minutes, I decided to start asking him questions, like;

"Whats your name?"

"What are you?"

"Whats your favorite color?"

"What is purple?"

My little interrogation went on for several minutes, he getting more annoyed with each question. And the sad fact was, each question led to another question. I thought it was quite amusing.

"All right kid, wanna play 20 questions? What's your name? What's your favorite food? What gender are you? What kind of Pokemon are you?" He sneered, thinking he won the little game we were playing.

I smiled and giggled. "Scruff, I think! I don't know what kind of food I like and boy I think and I'm not sure what I am!" I said confidently.

He scowled and held me tighter. I giggled and hid in his fur. He sighed, while thinking the thing everyone would be aw, how cute.

You know what I think that I'm a pretty good at playing a Pokemon. Well expect I don't know how to fight...

"Ok kid I think I should show you around." He said.

"O-ok!" I said happily. The red dots on my cheeks where sparking and it felt so weird. But the little sparks really hurt.

"Careful, kiddo." He warned.

"Wh-" I said getting cut off by my cheeks electrocuting me making me cry.

I whimpered and started to cry...loudly...

"Ah come on kiddo don't start crying! Please!?" He asked bouncing me up and down.

I didn't stop, getting your self electrocuted hurts! I grabbed onto his fur and cried my eyes out on him shoulder.

He tried to make me feel better by humming and bouncing. Then when that didn't work he put his hands on my head and rubbed it. It felt pretty good!

I hushed down a little but still cried and hung onto his fur.

"Come on buddy calm down you just shock yourself a little." He said in a soft voice.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. I nodded and rested my head in his thick fur.

He sighed and leaned against the wall letting me sleep.

He quietly hummed and got me to sleep pretty quickly.

I had a dream that there where a boy and girl that died. The boy was hurt and the girl got beat up. It was a said dream.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm just kind of taking whatever life gives me and hoping that I make the right decision. Well now I'm just taking stuff..

"Give it back!" The Pidgey yelled trying to speed up with quick attack. Oh did I forget to mention I learned how to use my moves? Well I learned this! "Ice Beam!" I yelled aiming for his wings.

"Why you little!" It yelled dodging my beam of ice. Yep I learned Ice Beam in the short hours you where gone! But um... that's the only move I knew... So like surprise...

"You'll pay for that!" It yelled flapping its wings a lot harder. The sand around me start moving around rapidly and blinding me with rocks sand, you name it! I tried running, ok well more like jumping, and while wiping my eyes I tripped.

The bird took advantage and flew close to me in a blue aura and tackled me.

"AH!" I yelled before falling on the ground.

I don't know how many of you have ever fainted before, but for those of you who haven't let me explain this phenomenon to you: things go dark. Not in a comfortable way like falling asleep or being put under, but dark in a black-out because you ran into a walk way. Your body stiffens, vision blurs, and every movement (magic or not) feels like being stabbed. Then the blackness starts in. Even death didn't hurt this much! Plus the thought of dying again and then Mewtwo laughing at me for getting beat by a small Pidgey was frightening.. Hell, I would rather be laughed at then to be re-reborn...

I'm a little happy though that I baby Pokemon because if I was a baby human I wouldn't be able to walk, talk, or anything! Though something confuses me, I don't have teeth so how do I eat? Eh, I'll figure it out later...

So where was I? Oh yeah the fainting stuff!

"Arceus dammit..." I muttered.

"That ell teach ya!" He said before flicking some sand in my face and flying off. He is a idiot! Why? Well he was chasing me because I well stole his berry and now he left with out it...

Like I said hes a idiot!

I layed there for a couple hours trying to regain my energy. The one time I felt like this was when I- you know never mind.. Its none of your business...

It was nightfall when I finally got up, hopping to the little lake. I have grown attached to this little lake. Well so have the other Pokemon. I was told it was purified by Suicune. But I wasn't quite sure what that was... Maybe a Pokemon or a something.

Jumping into the lake and swimming back to shore. You know I really like doing this because the water feels so good! When I was human I didn't like water because I couldn't swim but apparently swimming came like as a instinct to me as a Buneary.

Man, the water feels so good! For some reason it made me feel so... well happy! I think I should warn you though humans found out of the rumor and are always trying to come here and look for it! I _almost _got caught like ten times! Most where girls though.. Apparently I was cute and irresistible... Fools...

I drained the water from my huge fur. I like the fur because I have yet to get cold and its fluffy! Yes Kali the pessimist likes fluffy.

Oh do you guys remember the Houndoom? Fire or something.. Well when I was looking for food I saw him and a human battling and he got caught! Karma's a bitch! Good thing I was a good human or I might of gotten- "Buddy use sleep powder!"

I quickly turned around dodging some weird purple stuff. When I saw the coward that was attack me, it was a small Budew. "Buddy" I think was his name. Behind him was a little girl with blue hair and a boy my age well was my age, he had a Poke Ball in his head and a Great Ball in the other. You know the boy looked familiar.

"Darn! Buddy use your Absorb!" The boy yelled. You know how that attack the bird did knocked me out well this move hurt a little less. Not much but I was still standing.

I sucked in air and blew back a Ice Beam. The stupid grass thing dodged used another Absorb! Now I was just barely hanging in!

"Yes! Now go Great Ball!" The boy yelled throwing the blue and red ball at me.

I felt the ball hit me and then getting inside of it. Inside it was dark really dark.. Small too. Dark and small.. I felt the ground shaking. You know how they said it was every Pokemon's dream to be caught? Liars! The thing is like I already said small, dark, and every word or movement we felt it!

I started screaming because well I'm claustrophobic, and the thing is scary. But the more I struggled the more I felt dizzy and tired. SO now I was body of a 2 foot tall bunny, trapped in a Poke Ball, dizzy and tired. Oh, and did I mention I was still hungry as hell!?

I groaned, hearing the boy start yelling. The next thing I knew he was shaking the ball and dancing. Yep, dancing, now I was gonna kick his ass! Wait.. If he caught me then he must be a trainer! OH shit, what if he was a trainer he might put me in a PC box! OR worse! He might be a breeder!

You know I could just imagine the Pokemon there, all- you know maybe this story should be M if he is a breeder.. No back to my panicking. But seriously if hes a breeder then I might get that word that rhymes with grape...

You know this story is getting pretty random.. Just sayin..

Before passing out from exhaustion, I was released from my Poke Ball. I staggered a bit, but then regained my strength in my legs.

He squatted down actually saying something friendly. "Hi I'm Kelly, welcome to the team!" And like that famous song on the radio I heard, they began to use the lyrics "You teach me and I teach you"

"Hi little bunny my name is Kira!" The little girl said after "Kelly".

Ok I'm going on my complain thing now.. Who the hell names there kid Kelly? You know I knew a kid named Kelly but she was a GIRL! But what the hell a by names Kelly? What the fuck!? 50 berries his parents hate him!

"So little bunny what should we name you? What about Bun Bun?" He asked. I shook my head and growled. "Eal?" I then kicked his knee. "Alright what about.."

The little girl pitched in, "What about Bunny!? I like Bunny Kelly! Name her Bunny!" She squealed.

"Bunny the Buneary! Alright your new name is Bunny! Welcome to the team Bunny!"

_BUNNY!? _I thought. At least when I was human I named my Eevee something cool... Yes Chika is a cool name! So shut the fuck up...

I yelled at him, but of course the idiot said, "Kira, I think shes thanking you for naming her Bunny! Maybe that was her name here!"

Sighing I sat. Humans are idiots. Please Arceus kill me now. _No._ I'm pretty sure I could here all the legends laughing at me...

"Big brother! Why don't we show Bunny her teammates!" Kira said happily. This kid is already getting on my nerves.

"Oh yeah your right! Puppy. Buddy. Come on out!" He yelled throwing two balls in the air.

A red light hit the ground relieving, a canine. Ok so you guys get two seconds to figure it out..

1 second...

Times up! Yes that was two seconds! Guess! Yep it was the evil Pokemon that tried to eat me! Riper the Houndoom!

"Bunny this is Puppy! Oh and I almost forgot about Buddy!" He said throwing a Poke Ball in the air.

A little bud came out. The same little shit that got me caught! I growled at both of them.

"Bunny this Buddy!" He pointed out. Man this kids a genius.. First a Buneary named Bunny, a Houndoom named Puppy and a Budew named Buddy! What next a Skitty named Kitty? Or a Dugtrio named Diggy!? Ok the last one I wanted to name it that when I was six but still the boy was like 17 or eighteen!?

'Bunny? What a stupid name.' "Puppy" said. I don't think he remembers me..

'Shut up, Puppy.' I put emphasis on his name to show how stupid it was. I sniggered at his expression.

"Shut _down_!" He yelled at me.

"Wait, you don't-" I paused, and then stared incredulously at the Houndoom, who still seemed to be completely serious. "S…shut…down?"

Puppy snorted at me in disdain. "Yeah! It means stop talking! What, are you too stupid to understand what I'm saying? Do you see me talking? It means you do the opposite!"

'Well, okay then…' I thought, trying hard to keep a straight face, '…Rip-Puppy…might be an idiot.' Despite my own cynical impulses, Tomas already knew that the best course of action for a dangerous situation like this was to simply let it go…but still…

Every single warning bell in my mind was going off, yelling at me (Though I think that was Mewtwo.) to just keep my mouth shut. But still…

…that Houndoom did just insult me. Several times, in fact. Shouldn't I have the right to get a word or two in as well? After taking a moment to study the vicious, snarling beast that now stood before me, I quickly answered my own question with a resounding no.

Unfortunately, before I knew what was happening, those cynical impulses kicked in.

"Uh, I think you got that phrase wrong," I blurted out, "You're supposed to say 'shut up.'"

For a few seconds, there was a brief silence throughout the entire area, followed by the muffled sound of Cyndaquil slapping her own forehead in exasperation. Riper (I don't like Puppy so I'm gonna call him his _real _name.) just stared at me, a look of genuine surprise crossing his face. "What, really?"

Sensing that small hint of weakness in the Houndoom, I just couldn't help myself. I chuckled inwardly, and continued tempting fate. "Oh, you mean you didn't know? Wow, for someone who likes calling other people stupid, you're pretty dim yourself! Tell me, were you dropped on your head as a baby, or do those giant horns suck all the nutrients from your brain?"

Riper looked at me with both eyebrows raised, apparently still digesting that last comment. It was only about 2 seconds later that a vicious howl tore from his muzzle, and Riper crouched into a battle stance, ready to rip apart the little me that insulted him.

I had never seen a Pokemon actually tremble with rage before. I could only hear unintelligible growls and whines coming from the between Ripers clenched fangs. Smoke was literally streaming from his nostrils, filling the air with the horrid smell of ash and molten rock. But, strangely enough, while some part of my mind was screaming at me to run away, to escape the horrible monster that he'd so blatantly enraged, I couldn't help but find the whole ordeal somewhat…hilarious.

'Wow, I really messed up this time,' I thought, taking another hesitant step backward, 'The girly name boy wouldn't let Riper eat me right?'

"Use your words, Puppy!" Buddy who shouted out, stifling the urge to laugh, "Your words!"

Buddy ran in front of me and began shoving me away from the fuming Pokemon. "Uh, Bunny…I think you'd better…um, run! I'll try to distract him!"

'No! First my name isn't 'Bunny' its Kali!' I yelled. Of shit.. I just yelled my name didn't I?

"Kali huh? I know a bitchy rabbit named that." Riper grumbled.

'Aw, how sweet you remember me Rippy.' I taunted. You know those voices in your head that yell at you not to do that thing that was bad? Well mine was literally crying for me to run...

'THAT'S IT!' Ripper lunged only to get held back from the little kid.

"Kelly! Can we keep Puppy instead of putting him in grandpa's day care! Please!?" She asked. Wait day care! FUCK! Ok boys and girls when I was eight we took a trip to a day care center and I found out they 'bred' Pokemon there! I know most Pokémon are like what ever I would never mate with them. Well the man said that most of the females 'some how feel asleep' and they got eggs from them! So I'm gonna be raped! FUCK! Ironic..

I whimpering in fear. The girl put down Riper and picked me up. "Oh and Bunny shes so cute and sweet and I could play dress up with her!"

I changed my mined! I'd rather got o the daycare!

"Sorry Kira you know the rules all Pokemon have to go with Gramps.." Kelly hesitatingly said.

"Oh yeah.." She said sadly.

"Come on Mira maybe Gramps will let you play with the other Pokemon." He said grabbing the child's hand.

"Ok Kelly.." She said putting me down.

"Whatever..." I turned tail and dashed full speed down the dirt path, hoping that my paws wouldn't fail me. That tiny hope was shattered when I tripped over a stray fallen branch and tumbled into a heap on the ground again.

"Damn it!" I cried out, scrambling to get back upright.

I froze as a searing heat passed over my fluffy tail and back, making my skin crawl beneath my fur. For several seconds, I wasn't entirely sure what was happening, until me saw a literal volley of flaming rock and ash sail over my head, scorching the thin fur around my long ears. The smoldering mass continued above the dirt trail ahead of me for several feet before exploding against an unfortunate tree, sending splinters and chunks of timber in all directions.

Time almost seemed to halt while I stared, mouth agape, at the large crater that was left in the smoking tree trunk. "W…what?"

'That was…Ember, wasn't it?' I thought, shaken. 'Did…did Riper just try to kill me?' I made an uneasy glance over my shoulder at the Houndoom, who was still glaring at me ferociously, smoke pouring from his muzzle. 'Yeah, that sounds about right. If I hadn't tripped and fallen over right at that moment, that crater could of been me!'

The mere thought of it sent a shiver down my spine.

I tried to calm myself down as the world seemed to spin around me. I didn't know what was happening here, but one thing was certain: I sure wasn't sticking around long enough to find out. I struggled back onto my paws, and then broke into a frenzied dash down the dirt path towards the town. 'Fuck you Mewtwo!'

"Get back here, you stupid little runt!" Riper roared as he gave chase, "GET BACK HERE!"

Buddy, Kelly and, Kira stood there dumbfounded, watching as the two Pokemon sped off into the distance and out of sight, choking on the swirling dust cloud they left behind.

They all thought different things..

"Man Bunny, is not gonna last at the day care.." Buddy thought.. Idiot..

"Are they running away to mate?" Kelly thought.. Bigger Idiot..

"I bet there playing tag and Puppy's it!" Kira thought. BIGGEST IDIOT!

I struggled through the thick undergrowth, cursing at Mewtwo.. Why did I have to go and make the vicious fire-breathing monster mad? Easy I wanted to see what would happen.. And well this is what happened..

I could barely see anything with all the leaves and thin branches brushing against her eyes and muzzle, so I resigned myself to simply pushing blindly forward, hoping for escape.

Remember when I said I was feeling faint and tired? Well now I'm fighting to stay awake! I thought as I fought to keep my composure, pounding heartbeat almost painful in my chest. To make matters worse, the thick scent that these leaves gave off was starting to sting _my _ nose and eyes again.

I fought down another sarcastic comment, and tried to ignore the smell for the moment. It was _not_ my fault anyway.

"Okay, calm down, Kali," I muttered to myself between ragged breaths, "Panicking won't solve anything.

It was a good thing for me that the dirt trail was a winding path from the town to the lake, lined with trees and bushes that could severely limit one's visibility. Otherwise, I might not have had the chance to slip out of Riper's line of sight long enough to veer off-trail and dive into a nearby shrub.

The lumbering, blood-thirsty beast had charged right past me without a second glance, continuing down the path before eventually fading into the distance. Even in spite of my own current problems and an almost overwhelming sense of confusion, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of satisfaction at this small victory.

'I can't believe I actually lost him,' I thought with a relieved sigh, 'That Houndoom really is pretty stupid."

Still, it was only a matter of time before that psychotic beast had calmed down enough to start tracking me by scent, and I needed to be long gone-or hopefully awake-by then. I gingerly pushed through the thin branches with me muzzle until I finally caught a whiff of fresh air. With renewed enthusiasm, I crawled the rest of the way out of the bushes and stepped onto a small clearing of tall grass and flowers, surrounded by trees.

"Finally made it!" I thought aloud, pausing to rub my irritated nose with a paw. "Ugh…okay…where am I now?"

I couldn't see the dirt path anymore, not even through the thick bushes I had just crawled through. And since the path was the only part of forest that I knew anything about, it was safe to assume that I was lost.' Okay, this is probably not a good thing,' I reasoned, 'but at least I'm not in any immediate danger…'

'There you are!' A voice yelled.

"FUCK!" I yelled before passing out. Yep I was a jinx to myself.. Dammit!


End file.
